Catalog (84)
The CATALOG is accessible by pressing 2nd then the 0 button. This page lists the members of the CATALOG. Media:Guide_Book.pdf is the complete reference and this page uses it. A *'abs(' abs(value) Returns the absolute value of a real number, expression, list or matrix. *'and' valueA and valueB Returns 1 if both valueA *'angle(' angle(value) Returns the polar angle of a complex number or list of complex numbers *'ANOVA(' ANOVA(list1,list2,...,list20) Preforms a one-way analysis or variance for comparing the means of two to 20 lists *'Ans' Ans Returns last answer *'Archive' Archive variable archives a specified variable *'Asm(' Asm(assemblyprogramname) Executes an assembly language program *'AsmComp(' AsmComp(prgmASM1,prgmASM2) Compiles an assembly language program written in ASCII and stores the hex version *'AsmPrgm' Must be used as the first line of an assembly language program *'augment(' augment(listA,listB) Returns a list, which is listB concatenated to the end of listA *'AxesOff' AxesOff Turns off the graph axes *'AxesOn' AxesOn Turns on the graph axes *'a+bi' a+bi Sets the mode to rectangular complex number mode (a+bi). B *'bal(' bal(npmt,roundvalue) Computes the balance at npmt for an amortization schedule using stored values for PV, æ, and PMT and rounds the computation to roundvalue. *'binomcdf(' binomcdf(numtrials,p,x) Computes a cumulative probability at x for the discrete binomial distribution. *'binompdf(' binompdf(numtrials,p,x) Computes a probability at x for the discrete binomial distribution. *'Boxplot' Boxplot C *'checkTmr(' checkTmr(value) returns the time passed since the Timer value was value *'x cdf' c cdf(lowerbound,upperbound,df) Computes the c2 distribution probability. *'x pdf' x pdf(x,df) Computes the probability density function for the c2 distribution at a specified x value. *'x -Test' x -test(observedMatrix, expectedMatrix,drawflag) Performs a chi-square test. *'Circle(' Circle(x,y,radius) Draws a Circle on the Graph Screen *'Clear Entries' Clear Entries Erases memory of the previous entries entered into the calculator *'ClockOff' ClockOff Stops clock function *'ClockOn' ClockOn Starts clock function *'ClrAllLists' ClrAllLists erases the lists stored on the calculator *'ClrDraw' ClrDraw clears the Graph Screen *'ClrHome' ClrHome clears the Calculator Screen *'ClrList' ClrList listname1n clears the specified lists *'ClrTable' ClrTable clears the custom X-values on the table *'conj(' conj(value) returns the complex conjugate of a number *'Connected' Connected Sets all graphs to plot using the thin line style *'CoordOff' CoordOff Turns off the coordiate display on the Graph Screen *'CoordOn' CoordOn Turns on the coordiate display on the Graph Screen *'cos(' cos(value) returns the cosine of a value *'cos (' cos (value) returns the inverse cosine of a value *'cosh(' cosh(value) hyperbolic cosine *'cosh (' cosh (value) inverse hyperbolic cosine *'CubicReg' CubicReg YListName, freqlist, regequ Finds the best fit cubic for a set of data. *'cumSum(' cumSum(list) or cumSum(matrix) Creates a list or matrix with the running totals of the items in a list or matrix. D *'dayOfWk(' dayOfWk(year,month,day) returns a number representing the day of the week *'dbd(' dbd(date1, date2) days between dates *'▶Dec' value►Dec Converts a value to a decimal *'Degree' Degree sets triangle functions to accept degree units. *'DelVar' DelVar variable deletes a variable *'DependAsk' DependAsk Sets table to ask for dependent-variable values *'DependAuto' DependAuto Sets the table to determine dependent-variable values automatically *'det(' det(matrix) returns the determinant of a matrix *'DiagnosticOff' DiagnosticOff Sets diagnostics-off mode. *'DiagnosticOn' DiagnosticOn Sets diagnostics-on mode. *'dim(' dim(list) or dim(matrix) gets the length of a list or matrix *'Disp' Disp valueB, ..., valuen Displays lines of text on the calculator screen *'DispGraph' DispGraph displays the graph screen. *'DispTable' DispTable displays the table screen. *'▶DMS' value▶DMS displays a value in Degrees,Minutes, Seconds *'Dot' Dot Makes all graphs displayed with dotted lines. *'DrawF' DrawF function draws a function on the graph screen *'DrawInv' DrawInv function draws the inverse of a function on the graph screen *'DS<(' DS<(variable, value):command Checks if variable is greater than value, and if true, performs command. E *'e' e Returns Euler's Number *'e^(' e^(value) Raises e to the specified power. *'E' valueEpower The equivalent of value*10^power *'▶Eff(' ▶Eff(rate,period) Computes the effective interest rate. *'Else' If condition: Then: commands: Else: commands: End Tells what to do if an if condition is false. *'End' Tells the end of an If:Then or loop statement. *'Eng' Eng Tells the calculator to display numbers in Enginering Mode. *'Equ▶String(' Equ▶String(Yvariable, String variable) Converts an equation into a string. *'expr(' expr(string) Evaluates a string as an equation. *'ExecLib' *'ExprOff' ExprOff Tells the calculator to not display equations when tracing one. *'ExprOn' ExprOn Tells the calculator to display equations when tracing one. F *'Fcdf(' Fcdf(lowerbound, upperbound, numerator, df, denominator, df) Computes the F distribution probability. *'Fill(' Fill(value, matrixOrList) Makes every element in a list or matrix the given value. *'Fix' Fix value Makes the calculator display value decimal places. *'Float' Float Makes the calculator display however many decimal places it wants to. *'fMax(' fMax(expression, variable, lower, uppertolerance) Finds an expression's highest value. *'fMin(' fMin(expression, variable, lower, uppertolerance) Finds an expression's lowest value. *'fnInt(' fnInt(expression, variable, lower, uppertolerance) Returns the function integral of expression with respect to variable, between lower and upper, with specified tolerance. *'FnOff' FnOff Makes the calculator not display a function on the graph screen *'FnOn' FnOn Makes the calculator display a function on the graph screen *'For(' For(variable, begin, end, increment) marks the start of a for loop. *'fPart(' fPart(value) returns the decimal part of a number. *'Fpdf(' Fpdf(x,numerator,denominator) Computes the F distribution probability. *'▶Frac' value►Frac displays a value as a Fraction *'Full' Full tells the calculator to display the Graph full-screen. *'Func' Func Changes the graph to Function graphing mode G *'GarbageCollect' GarbageCollect Forces the garbage collector to run *'gcd(' gcd(valueA,valueB) finds the greatest common denominator of two numbers. *'geometcdf(' geometcdf(p,x) Computes a cumulative probability at x, the number of the trial on which the first success occurs, for the discrete geometric distribution with the specified probability of success p. *'geometpdf(' geometpdf(p,x) Computes a probability at x, the number of the trial on which the first success occurs, for the discrete geometric distribution with the specified probability of success p. *'Get(' Get(variable) Gets data from the CBL 2™ or CBR™ System and stores it in variable. *'GetCalc(' GetCalc(variable) Gets contents of variable on another TI-84 Plus and stores it to variable on the receiving TI-84 Plus. *'GetDate' GetDate Returns the date as an array {year, month, day}. *'getDtFmt' GetDtFmt Gets the current date printing format. *'getDtStr(' GetDtStr(format) Prints the date as a string in the specified format *'GetTime' GetTime Returns the date as an array {hour, minute, second}. *'getTmFmt' GetTmFmt Gets teh current time printing format. *'getTmStr(' GetTmStr(format) Prints the time as a string in the specified format *'getKey' getKey returns the last-pressed key. *'Goto' Goto labelName goes to the specified label name. *'GraphStyle(' GraphStyle(functionNo,styleNo) Displays the function with the specified style *'GridOff' GridOff Turns off the grid *'GridOn' GridOn Turns on the grid *'G-T' G-T Tells the graph to show the table in the Graph Screen. H *'Histogram' Histogram *'Horiz' Horiz Spilt-screens the Calculator Screen and Graph Screen to show both at once. *'Horizontal' Horizontal y Draws a horizontal line on the Graph Screen I *' ' The imaginary unit. *'identity(' identity(dimension) returns an identity matrix with the given dimension. *'If' If condition:command: Starts an If, If:Then, or If:Then:Else statement. *'imag(' imag(number) returns the imaginary part of a number. *'IndpntAsk' IndpntAsk Sets table to ask for independent-variable values. *'IndpntAuto' IndpntAuto Sets table to generate independent-variable values automatically. *'Input' Input string varableAsks the user to input a variable value with the string. *'inString(' inString(string,sub) determines if the substring is in the string. *'int(' int(number) Makes a number an integer through truncation. *'ΣInt(' ΣInt(pmt1,pmt2,roundvalue) Computes the sum, rounded to roundvalue, of the interest amount between pmt1 and pmt2 for an amortization schedule. *'intersect' intersect determines where two graphs intersect. *'invNorm(' invNorm(area,m,s) Computes the inverse cumulative normal distribution function *'iPart(' iPart(number) returns the integer part of a number. *'irr(' irr(cf0,cflist,cffreq) Returns the interest rate at which the net present value of the cash flow is equal to zero. *'isClockOn' isClockOn returns whether the clock is currently running. *'IS>(' IS>(variable,value):command Compares a variable and a value, performs the command if variable is less than or equal to value. J K L *' ' LISTNAME declares a list variable *'LabelOff' LabelOff turns off axis labels on the Graph Screen. *'LabelOn' LabelOn turns on axis labels on the Graph Screen. *'Lbl' Lbl NM declares a place to Goto. *'lcm(' lcm(num1,num2) returns the lcm of two numbers. *'length(' length(String) returns the length of a string. *'Line(' line(x1,y1,x2,y2) draws a line of the graph screen. *'LinReg(a+bx)' LinReg(a+bx) xListname,yListname performs a linear regression. *'LinReg(ax+b)' LinReg(ax+b) xListname,yListname See: the entry above this one. *'LinRegTTest' LinRegTTest xListname,yListname Performs a linear regression and a t-test. *'∆List(' ∆List(list) determines the differences between elements in a list. *'List▶matr(' List►matr(list1,...,listn,matrix) Turns a bunch of lists into a matrix. *'ln(' ln(value) determines the natural log of a number. *'LnReg' LnReg xListname,yListname Performs a natural log regression. *'log(' log(value) Determines the base 10 log of a value. *'Logistic' Logistic xListname,yListname,freqlist,regequ Fits a logistic regression model. M *'Matr▶list(' Matr►list(matrix,list1,...,listn) Turns a matrix into multiple lists. *'max(' max(val1,val1) returns the maximum of the given values. *'mean(' mean(list) returns the list's mean *'median(' median(list) returns the list's median *'Med-Med' Med-Med xlist,ylist Fits a median-median model. *'Menu(' Menu(title,text1,label1,...text7,label7) displays a menu for the user. *'min(' min(val1,val1) returns the minimum of the given values. *'ModBoxplot' ModBoxplot N *'nCr' value nCr value Finds the number of combinations *'nDeriv(' nDeriv(expression, variable, value) Returns approximate numerical derivative of expression with respect to variable at value. *'▶Nom(' ►Nom(effective rate, compounding periods) Computes the nominal interest rate. *'Normal' Normal The calculator will not print a number in Scientific Notation unless neccessary. *'normalcdf(' normalcdf(lower,upper) Computes the normal distribution probability. *'normalpdf(' normalpdf(x) Computes the probability density function for the normal distribution at a specified x value. *'NormProbPlot' NormProbPlot *'not(' not(value) returns 1 if value is 0, else returns 0. *'nPr' value nPr value Finds the number of permutations *'npv(' npv(intrest rate,CF0, CFList Computes the sum of the present values for cash inflows and outflows. O *'OpenLib(' *'or' boolean or boolean Determines if either of two conditions are true *'Output(' Output(row,column,text) prints output to the screen. P *'Param' Param Changes the calculator's graphing to parameter mode. *'Pause' Pause Waits until the user presses the Enter Key. *'Plot1(' Plot1(type,Xlist,Ylist,mark) Changes what is displayed as Plot1. *'Plot2(' Plot2(type,Xlist,Ylist,mark) Changes what is displayed as Plot2. *'Plot3(' Plot3(type,Xlist,Ylist,mark) Changes what is displayed as Plot3. *'PlotsOff' PlotsOff 1,2,3 Makes the calculator not display the specified plots. *'PlotsOn' PlotsOn 1,2,3 Makes the calculator display the specified plots. *'Pmt_Bgn' Pmt_Bgn Specifies an annuity due, where payments occur at the beginning of each payment period. *'Pmt_End' Pmt_End Specifies an ordinary annuity, where payments occur at the end of each payment period. *'poissoncdf(' poissoncdf(u,x)Computes a cumulative probability at x for the discrete Poisson distribution with specified mean m. *'poissonpdf(' poissoncdf(u,x) Computes a probability at x for the discrete Poisson distribution with the specified mean m. *'Polar' Polar sets the calculator into polar graphing mode *'▶Polar' value►Polar displays a value in polar form. *'PolarGC' PolarGC Sets polar graphing coordinates format. *'prgm' prgmPROGRAM calls a program *'∑Prn(' ∑Prn(pmt1,pmt2) Computes the sum, rounded to roundvalue, of the principal amount between pmt1 and pmt2 for an amortization schedule *'prod(' prod(list) returns the product of every item in the list *'Prompt' Prompt var prompts the user for a variable value *'1-PropZInt(' 1-PropZInt(x,n) Computes a one-proportion z confidence interval. *'2-PropZInt(' 1-PropZInt(x1,n1,x2,n2) Computes a two-proportion z confidence interval. *'1-PropZTest(' 1-PropZTest(p0,x,n) Computes a one-proportion z test. *'2-PropZTest(' 1-PropZTest(x1,n1,x2,n2) Computes a two-proportion z test *'Pt-Change(' Pt-Change(x,y) Changes the state of a point on the Graph Screen. *'Pt-Off(' Pt-Off(x,y) Changes the state of a point on the Graph Screen. *'Pt-On(' Pt-On(x,y) Changes the state of a point on the Graph Screen. *'PwrReg' PwrReg xList,yList Fits a power regression model. *'Pxl-Change(' Pxl-Change(x,y) Changes the state of a pixel on the Graph Screen. *'Pxl-Off(' Pxl-Off(x,y) Changes the state of a pixel on the Graph Screen. *'Pxl-On(' Pxl-On(x,y) Changes the state of a pixel on the Graph Screen. *'Pxl-Test(' Pxl-Test(x,y) Tests the state of a pixel on the Graph Screen. *'P▶Rx(' P▶Rx(r,θ) Returns where on the X axis a polar point is located. *'P▶Ry(' P▶Ry(r,θ) Returns where on the Y axis a polar point is located. Q *'QuadReg' QuadReg xList,yList performs a quadratic (x ) regression. *'QuartReg' QuartReg xList,yList performs a quartic (x4) regression. R *'Radian' Radian this makes angle functions accept radian parameters. *'rand' rand returns a random number between 0 and 1. *'randBin(' randBin(numtrials, prob) returns the number of times out of nutrials that rand prob returns true. *'randInt(' randInt(lower,upper) returns a random integer between the two parameters. *'randM(' randM(rows,columns) returns a matrix with the given dimensions and a number between -9 and 9 in each element *'randNorm(' randNorm(u,o) returns a random number such that a list of them will likly have the given mean and standard deviation. *'re^θi' re^θi makes complex numbers displayed in polar form. *'Real' Real makes any function that would return a complex number return an error instead. *'real(' real(value) returns the real part of a number *'RecallGDB' RecallGDB name restores a stored GDB. *'RecallPic' RecallPic name restores a stored Picture. *'▶Rect' value▶Rect makes a single value display in rectangular mode. *'RectGC' RectGC Makes the calculator display coordinates using Rectangular coordinates. *'ref(' ref(matrix) Put a matrix in it's row-echelon form. *'Repeat' :Repeat condition:commands:End indicates the start of a repeat loop. *'Return' Return Returns to the calling program *'round(' round(value,place) rounds a value to a certain place. *'*row(' *row(value,matrix,row) multiplies a row in a matrix by a certain amount. *'row+(' row+(matrix,rowA,rowB) adds rowA to rowB. *'*row+(' *row+(value,matrix,rowA,rowB) adds the value of rowA*value to rowB. *'rowSwap(' rowSwap(matrix,rowA,rowB) switches rowA and rowB in the matrix. *'rref(' rref(matrix) Puts a matrix in its reduced row-echelon form. *'R▶Pr(' R▶Pr(x,y) takes a rectangular coordinate, and returns the radius in polar coordinates. *'R▶Pθ(' R▶Pθ(x,y) takes a rectangular coordinate, and returns the angle in polar coordinates. S *'2-SampFTest' 2-SampFTest listA,listB Performs a two-sample F test. *'2-SampTInt' 2-SampTInt listA,listB Computes a two-sample t confidence interval. *'2-SampTTest' 2-SampTTest listA,listB Computes a two-sample t test. *'2-SampZInt(' 2-SampZInt(σ1,σ2) Computes a two-sample z confidence interval. *'2-SampZTest(' 2-SampZTest(σ1,σ2) Computes a two-sample z test *'Scatter' *'Sci' Sci the calculator will display values is scientific notation *'Select(' Select(xlist,ylist) Selects one or more specific data points from a scatter plot or xyLine plot (only), and then store•s the selected data points to two new lists, Xlistname and Ylistname. *'Send(' Send(var) sends a variable through a link *'seq(' seq(expression,variable,bedin,end,increment) returns a list with the results of a sequence *'Seq' Seq the calculator will graph sequential functions *'Sequential' Sequential functions will be graphed one at a time. *'setDate(' setDate(year,month,day) sets the calculator's date *'setDtFmt(' setDtFmt(format) sets what getDtFmt( returns. *'setTime(' setTime(hour,minute,day) sets the calculator's time *'setTmFmt(' setTmFmt(format) sets what getTmFmt( returns. *'SetUpEditor' SetUpEditor dimensions L1-L6 variables. *'Shade(' Shade(func1,func2) shades the area between two variables *'Shadex ' Shadex (lowerbound,upperbound,df) Draws the density function for the c2 distribution. *'ShadeF(' ShadeF(lowerbound,upperbound,numberator df, denominator df) Draws the density function for the F distribution. *'ShadeNorm(' ShadeNorm(lowerbound,upperbound) Draws the normal density function. *'Shade_t(' Shade_t(lowerbound,upperbound,df) Draws the density function for the Student-t distribution. *'Simul' Simul sets the calculator to draw graphs similtaniously. *'sin(' sin(value) performs a sine function. *'sin (' sin (value) performs an inverse sine function. *'sinh(' sinh(value) hyperbolic sine *'sinh (' sinh (value) inverse hyperbolic sine *'SinReg' SinReg iterations,Xlist,Ylist performs a Sine Regression. *'solve(' solve(expression,variable,guess,{bounds}) solves an expression *'SortA(' SortA(list) sorts the members of a list in ascending order. *'SortD(' SortD(list) sorts the members of a list in descending order. *'startTmr' startTmr returns the current time. *'stdDev(' stdDev(list) returns the standard deviation of the list. *'Stop' Stop ends a program. *'StoreGDB' StoreGDB number stores a GBD to memory. *'StorePic' StorePic number stores a Picture to memory. *'String►Equ(' String►Equ(string,Yvar) saves the string in the equation *'sub(' sub(string,begin,length) returns a substring. *'sum(' sum(list) returns the sum of every member of a list. T *'tan(' tan(value) returns the tangent of a value. *'tan (' tan (value) returns the inverse tangent of a value. *'Tangent(' Tangent(function,value) draws the tangent of a function at a specified value. *'tanh(' tanh(value) hyperbolic tangent *'tanh (' tanh (value) inverse hyperbolic tangent *'tcdf(' tcdf(upper,lower,df) *'Text(' Text(row,column,text) prints text to the graph screen *'Then' If condition:Then:commands:End indicates more than one line should apply to an If statement *'Time' Time In Seq mode, the calculator will graph u, v and w over n. *'timeCnv(' timeCnv(seconds) determines how many {days,hours,minutes,seconds} have passed in parameter seconds. *'TInterval' TInterval listname,freqlist,confidence level *'tpdf(' tpdf(x,df) Computes the probability density function (pdf) for the Student-t distribution at a specified x value with specified degrees of freedom df. *'T-Test' T-Test u0,listname performs a T-Test on the given data *'tmv_FV' tmv_FV N,I%,PV,PMT,P/Y,C/Y Computes the future value. *'tmv_I%' tmv_FV N,PV,PMT,FV,P/Y,C/Y Computes the annual interest rate. *'tmv_N' tmv_FV I%,PV,PMT,FV,P/Y,C/Y Computes the number of payment periods *'tmv_Pmt' tmv_FV N,I%,PV,FV,P/Y,C/Y Computes the amount of each payment. *'tmv_PV' tmv_FV N,I%,PMT,FV,P/Y,C/Y Computes the present value. U *'UnArchive' UnArchive variable unarchives a variable. *'uvAxes' uvAxes Graphs u(n) over v(n) *'uwAxes' uwAxes Graphs u(n) over w(n) V *'1-Var Stats' 1-VarStats Xlistname Displays a verity of stats about a list of numbers. *'2-Var Stats' 1-VarStats Xlistname, YListname Displays a verity of stats about two lists of numbers. *'variance(' variance(list) returns the variance in a list *'Vertical' Vertical x draws a vertical line at X *'vwAxes' uvAxes Graphs v(n) over w(n) W *'Web' Web Sets sequence graphs to trace as webs. *'While' While condition:commands:End indicates the start of a While loop. X *'xor' value xor value returns the xor of two values. *'xyLine' xyLine Y Z *'ZBox' ZBox zooms to a box decided by the user. *'ZDecimal' ZDecimal zooms so that each pixel represents .1 units. *'ZInteger' ZInteger zooms so that each pixel represents 1 unit. *'ZInterval' ZInterval Computes a z confidence interval. *'Zoom In' Zoom In Zooms in on the graph screen. *'Zoom Out' Zoom Out Zooms out on the graph screen. *'ZoomFit' ZoomFit Changes minY and maxY so that the graph fits on the screen. *'ZoomRcl' ZoomRcl restores the last zoom stored by ZoomSto. *'ZoomStat' ZoomStat Redefines the viewing window so that all statplots are displayed *'ZoomSto' ZoomSto stores the zoom state to be recalled by ZoomRcl. *'ZPrevious' ZPrevious undoes the previous zoom change. *'ZSquare' ZSquare Zooms so that each pixels Xchange is the same as it's YChange. *'ZStandard' ZStandard Makes the Graph Screen have all boarders be 10 or -10. *'Z-Test(' Z-Test(u0,σ,listname) Performs a z test *'ZTrig' ZTrig changes the graph screen to be ideal for graphing trigonometry functions. θ *'!' value! performs a factorial function. *'°' value° changes a value to degrees. *' ' value changes a value to radians *' ' matrix finds a Transpose matrix *'x√' powerx√value finds the powerth root of a number. *' ' value finds the cube of a number. *' √(' √(value) finds the cube root of a number. *'=' value=value determines if two numbers are equal. *'≠' value≠value determines if two numbers are disequal. *' ' value value determines if the first number is less than the second number. *' ' value value determines if the first number is greater than the second number. *'≤' value≤value determines if the first number is less than or equal to the second number. *'≥' value≥value determines if the first number is greater than or equal to the second number. *' ' value returns the -1st power of a number. *' ' value squares a number. *'^' value^power returns the power of a number. *'-' -value negates a value. *'10^(' 10^(power) returns the powerth power of 10. *'√(' √(value) returns the square root of a number. *'*' value*value multiplies two values. *'/' value/value divides two values. *'+' value+value adds two values. *'-' value-value subtracts two values. *'{' {value,value} marks the beginning of a hard-coded list. *'[' [1,23,4] marks the begining or the beginging of a row in a hard-coded matrix. *'(' (commands) marks the start of a group of code to be performed first. *'}' {value,value} marks the end of a hard-coded list. *'Square Braces]' [1,23,4] marks the end or the end of a row in a hard-coded matrix. *')' (commands) marks the end of a group of code to be performed first. *',' {value,value} separates values in a list or function call. *''' value' marks a value as a minutes measure. *'"' "TEXT" marks the beginning or the end of a text string *':' command:command separates two commands. *'π' Pi *'?' ? for use in strings. Category:Command